


Little Mistakes, Big Consequences

by angst_queen12



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bed-Wetting, Caretaking, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Diapers, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medicine, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Needles, Not Really Character Death, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_queen12/pseuds/angst_queen12
Summary: Darkiplier is an age regressor who is often in littlespace due to past trauma. He also has severe OCD and everything needs to be a certain way or all hell will break loose.And that's exactly what happens when Anti changes the sheets without even thinking about it.





	Little Mistakes, Big Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Age regression is not a kink! Never has been, never will be!

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍It felt like a good day. For as far as his eyes could see, the little-minded man squinted in annoyment at the sun that was beaming down on him from the window. The sun was so stupid, why did it have to exist? All it ever does is making people hot and wake them up!   
  
Maybe it wasn't a good day.   
  
Giving a small huff and a cross look, he sat up and didn't see anyone beside him. The covers were thrown back like somebody had gotten out of the bed, which would be Anti. Although he was upset about that, he didn't say anything and decided to get out of bed.   
  
"One foot, two foot," he said softly to himself, looking down at his toes as he stood up. He needed a change and some breakfast for his growling stomach or else it would eat itself!   
  
Carefully, he began to walk. "One foot, two foot, one foot, two foot, one foot, two foot," he repeated to himself until he got to the stairs. Already his heart was racing and he looked down at the 14 steps that connected the top floor to the bottom. A strange but familiar worry started to bubble up inside of him and he didn't like it, not one bit.   
  
His hand went on the railing and he took a deep breath, putting his right foot down on the short tan carpeting. "One foot." Then his left foot came down, right beside his right one. "Two foot." He gave a satisfied smile and did it to the next step and the next one.   
  
About 5 steps down, his left foot stepped on his right one and he got angry. "No..." he whined, looking angry as he turned around. He looked up the stairs and raised his right foot, putting it on the step and then his left foot, going on the one above his right foot. As he walked up and got to the top he gave a final huff and turned around, seeing Anti at the bottom.   
  
"Hey, bub, watcha doin' up so early?" he asked.   
  
"I'm busy!" he snapped at him, making the Irishman look surprised. He knew how hard it was for Dark with his severe OCD and PTSD flashbacks if even the slightest thing fell out of place.   
  
Everything in the house was accustomed to Dark's liking. Certain things were in certain places because he doesn't like any type of change, no matter how small it is. Change, for him when he was young and all through his life, meant that something very bad would happen. His father would change the clocks an hour ahead so that he would have to wake up an hour earlier to clean the house before school. Then the clock was changed back before he got home from school and it often messed with his sleeping schedule.    
  
Other times, he wouldn't be able to find his comfort item because his dad would take it, claiming that stuffed animals were for babies. He would often find it in the trash but would fish it out, wash it off, and sleep with it again.   
  
There were too many times to count how often the sheets would change. There were always dirty stains and pains in Dark's lower half every time the sheets changed. With every sheet change, came a finger to his lips and a thumb to his cheek to wipe away his numb tears.   
  
"Don't cry," he would say. "And this stays between us."   
  
Being so small, he didn't know what else to do so he just kept quiet. He no longer likes anything white, black, cream, beige, or striped. It was change and change was bad.   
  
"Bub, why don't you stay up there, okay? I'll bring breakfast up to you and change you, okay?" A small smile crossed his caring lips as he saw Dark nod in agreement. "Alright, go sit on the bed and I'll be up with some chocolate pancakes."   
  
His eyes lit up and a small gasp came out. "Chocolate?!"   
  
"Chocolate," he confirmed with a sly nod.   
  
"Fank you!" he said graciously, balling his hands into fists and bringing his arms close to his chest. A smile came on his face and everything seemed okay... for now, at least.   
  
"You're welcome, bub, now go wait," he told him as he went back to the kitchen.   
  
Dark made his way back to the bedroom and looked at the bed, deciding to fix it. The sheet and comforter lay even and perfect on the bed with the four pillows at the top to accommodate the color scheme. He then walked around a took a seat on his side of the mattress, the same place where he got up.   
  
After waiting for exactly 4 minutes and 57 seconds, Dark saw Anti in the room with a green tray. On there was a blue plate with two pancakes, both the same size and color, a small yellow container of syrup next to the plate, a silver fork and silver butterknife on the other side of his plate, a small orange plate with exactly three strips of chewy bacon with nearly no fat and towel dried, and a purple plate of one egg scrambled, all yellow, no brown or white. Anti took a lot of time to perfect the look and it never failed to please Dark.   
  
"Do you want to eat on the bed like you always do?" he asked, just in case he wanted something different.   
  
Of course, Dark nodded and smiled at him with something wide and unforgettable. "Yes, fank you, Daddy." He looked at the bed and swung his feet over, suddenly upset because his right foot touched the bed first. He put his legs back down, right, left, one foot, two foot, and then tried again. His left ankle hit the bed first and then his right. Then his right leg bent and his leg let went under, criss-cross applesauce, fish in the pond. His hands came together and he put them between his legs and diaper, smiling at him.   
  
"Good job, Darki. It only took you one try that time. That was better than yesterday, I'd say, right?" Carefully, he placed the tray on the bed and looked at him.   
  
"Yeah, no good day yes'erday. Almo' no good day, uh... today. I wake up, I wake up and sun in my face and I no like dummy sun wake me up!" He gave him an angry face and crossed his arms.   
  
"Dark, watch your language. Do you want me to close the curtains? Last night, you wanted them open."   
  
He remembered he asked for that last night and realized the demon was in fact, right. "Otay, you c'ose curtain, p'ease?"   
  
"I'll close the curtains," he repeated with a small nod and went over to the red clothes that dangled from a bar. He slid them together carefully so that the opposing ends wouldn't flare up and make Dark mad like it did a few times. The room was darker but then Anti turned on the lamp and gave another gentle smile.   
  
"Do you want me cut your pancakes for you?" he offered.   
  
"Yes, please! In um... In, in 8!"   
  
"8 on each pancake?" Anti always had to ask to be specific because he didn't want to mess up. There were times that Dark was okay with change and that was when it came to meals. He didn't like to eat the same thing every day like he was forced to eat. It was always the same concoction of potatoes, milk, hamburger, and bread. While it was kind of good, the taste eventually got old and now he can't eat any of those. He also can't be in the bathroom at all... He was to clean with bleach every day with the door closed and sometimes he would have to use certain sprays and inhale the fumes. Often times he would pass out and wake up with multitudes of cuts and bruises, in heavy amounts of pain because they took advantage of him.   
  
Other times, when he messed up, he was locked in an empty closet for 3 whole days with just a bucket for a bathroom, a water bottle, and two slices of bread. Those days were the worst and even after that, he couldn't shower. In the summer, he would shower twice a month. In school, he would shower twice a week, Monday and Thursday. They didn't want complaints about his hygiene but even his showers were bad. He got a rag with dawn and 30 seconds of cold water.    
  
Back then, money was tight and they couldn't be wasting their money on overpriced bills. His brother got all the love and attention, leisure to do what he wanted while Dark was simply the black sheep... His brother loved him and would sneak him food, which he was ever so grateful for but the times that his mother found out, he wasn't allowed food for a week and into the closet he went. Sometimes his brother would visit him there and give him a few pieces of bread and a water or even some meat wrapped in lettuce.   
  
To this day, he isn't able to look his brother in the eyes because he feels forever in debt to him. For a peasant to speak out of line would ensure their death. That's how Dark often felt but with his brother, it was like he was the prince and to simply look was a sin. His brother still sends gifts of chocolate and candies because he knows how much he loves them and in return, Dark would send colorings and crafts he made. Maybe a few letters of appreciation were thrown in there as well...   
  
Dark was just so grateful to have him there and to help him through everything... A debt he could truly never repay, even with a billion dollars or the biggest diamond... Nothing would ever compare to the number of times he's been fed and loved in his most desperate times...   
  
All the times he's saved his life.   
  
Dark gave a curt nod and a bright smile, watching Anti pick up the fork first and then the knife. He began to cut it and made sure both were in 8 pieces, all as even as he could get it. When he was done, he offered Dark the fork which he graciously took but sat down beside the plate again.   
  
"Do you want to get changed first?"   
  
"Uh... No, I eat, I eat firs'." He shook his head as he said that and picked up a slice of the pancake, dipping it in the syrup, sliding it against the rim of the container to prevent a long string of syrup going across his plate, and then stuck it in his mouth. He chewed happily, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Anti. "I's so good!" he said.   
  
Anti gave a satisfied smile at that and nodded. "I'm glad you like it bub. I'll go get your medication." He got up and went to the bathroom, giving a small sigh. Dark had to take two medications and sometimes a third one for when he got his panic attacks. Those were always bad and it left them both physically and mentally worn out.   
  
Dark would scream and scream for his dad to stop, scream to be let out of the closet, hit, punch, bite, kick, do anything to be free. It often left Anti bleeding with bruises but he had to pin down Dark. He didn't know what was worse though: Dark not knowing his own strength or Dark not realizing that it was only Anti, the man who saved him.   
  
It had been when Anti came over when he was 16. It was the first time Dark had anybody over and Dark actually smiled for once. The pain in his eyes that he tried to mask was easily seen but the smile was so real, hidden for all those years and finally glad to be out and free... Dark thought he would be saved that day but he wasn't.   
  
His mother surprisingly let Anti in and the chores were postponed for 2 hours. That was all the time he got with Anti so he made the most of it. They talked about school and Anti talked about how his dad taught him how to sword fight. He said that it was fun until he got stabbed in the side and almost died.   
  
So they laughed. It was funny to Anti because of how concerned his dad looked and it was funny to Dark because Anti was laughing.   
  
Dark was asked about a certain cut on the side of his neck. He only shrugged and touched it, saying he didn't know how he got it. It wasn't even a lie to avoid the topic, he really didn't know. He had blacked out and they took advantage of him.   
  
However, Anti didn't believe it and he grew concerned. He lifted up his shirt and reluctantly, Dark leaned back on his bed, letting Anti get a better angle at the plethora of cuts and bruises he had. It was so bad and what was worse was the look Dark held on his face. It was a mix between sadness and exception that said 'this is my life'. Dark knew that he would never be able to change his life and knew he wouldn't be saved.   
  
Carefully, Anti ran his hand down his chest and over his cuts which made Dark clench his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, a few tears sliding out.   
  
Everything was so silent until Anti began to undo Dark's pants and slide them down. There wasn't a fight put up and not a word muttered. Only bruises and cuts lay on his caramel-kissed skin, making them ugly and unacceptable. Anti could feel the tears welled in his eyes and the only question he had to ask was why.   
  
"Why? Dark, who's doing this to you?" he had whispered, trying his best not to cry. He never got a response but when Anti put his hand on his thigh, Dark's breathing got quicker and he looked at Anti, letting his hands to the dirty work.   
  
Slowly, his hands went to Anti's jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper. His hand went between the two fabrics and began to rub but Anti quickly took his hand away, looking confused and horrified. The fact that Dark was trained to do that told him that he had been raped more than once and he was okay with that fact--Dark was okay with that.   
  
"Dark, no... No, I'm not here to hurt you..."   
  
"You're not?" he whispered. Anti's heart broke and the demon found himself crying silently.    
  
"No... Of course not, Dark. I'm gonna get you out of here, how does that sound?" he asked in a hushed whisper, buttoning up his jeans and pulling down Dark's shirt so he wouldn't feel as exposed. He could see the tears run faster out of his eyes as he nodded.   
  
"Please, Anti... I hate it here so much... They do bad things to me and make me-"   
  
"Shh, it's okay, Dark... Don't think about it, it's gonna be over. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" He had lowered his voice to a whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear it.   
  
But Anti was so wrong... That night, as he left Dark alone in his own house of torture and pain, he had one of the worst experiences of his life.   
  
The demon could remember his brother looking at him with true sorrow in his eyes before the door closed and he was left alone with his parents. The hits, the words, the cries, the pleas just wouldn't stop. Both his parents were demons so if he blacked out, he was easily healed and awakened. It was such a sick game they played with Dark and he could never win at it. It was set to such an una=fair advantage that he couldn’t even think about how to win it. Every opening was just shot down and only added to the problem as if thinking was prohibited.   
  
After that, he was put in the closet with nothing but a bucket. The room was dark and he was locked in the closet but he would never forget how his brother came in to see him. It must have been one in the morning or something because he looked tired and Dark was sleeping.   
  
He came in and unlocked it for him, giving him food and a glass of water with some pain medicine. Shortly after, he caught a glimpse of his brother's sorrowful eyes and lost everything, sobbing into his shoulder. It was one of the rare hugs he ever got and it felt so good.   
  
Sadly, after half an hour, he had to go but he would never forget his words, not even when he was little.   
  
"Dark, just know that if you ever feel like ending it all, just know that I'll always love and protect you."   
  
After those words, he left and it left him to wonder if he really should die. His brother loved him so much and the bond didn't look like much but it was so strong. Without his brother, Dark would have died a long time ago...   
  
Anti got down the three bottles and gave a small sigh. The first one was Paxil. That was for Dark's anxiety and depression. He was actually on the highest dosage, 60 milligrams, but that was also to accommodate for the OCD he has.    
  
The other medication was Catapres. It helped lower his blood pressure so he was calm through the day. The highest dosage was 2.4 milligrams and Dark was already on 1.8. Anti was actually scared of what would happen to his poor lover if the medication just kept increasing.   
  
The last medication was in the form of a liquid and was in a syringe for quick acting. It was 10 milligrams of Diazepam for when he would get a PTSD attack. They were violent sometimes, leaving Anti with a busted lip and a black eyes, multiple teeth marks and bleeding fingers. Although it was hard not to fight back, he managed not to and would stick in the needle. The look of betrayal he held every single time was something Anti could never forget, much like Dark.   
  
As he opened all of them and poured the medication into his hand, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in a different life. They might not have even met each other or lasted this long in the relationship. Dark needed an anchor and that was Anti. Anti could provide him with everything he would ever need...   
  
He put the pill bottles back and went into the room, giving the boy a smile. "Here's your medicine, Dark." He handed the pills to him, plopping them in the palm of his hand.   
  
"K, fank you," he charmed, placing them in his mouth and taking a gulp or two of his milk. "Vese chocolate pancakes good, good! Weawwy weawwy wike vem, Daddy!" He flashed a bright smile at the green-haired demon and ate another piece of bacon.   
  
"Yes, you're welcome again, bub." He sat on the bed and watched him eat the rest of the breakfast, smiling at him. Once he was done, he took the tray and moved it out of his way so he could get up. "Alright, let's get you changed and in something now, alright? Do you want a onesie or a shirt today?"   
  
"Uh... I go... I go wif big shir'! Uh... Ooh! Can it be b'ue?"   
  
"Blue? Of course," he told him. "Get up and I'll get you changed."   
  
Dark nodded and uncrossed his legs and put his feet on the floor. "One foot, two foot." He then stood up and began to walk, looking at his feet to make sure they made a pattern of right, left, right, left.   
  
Anti noticed something on the bed and furrowed his brows. He leaned close to it and sniffed it slightly but instantly backed up, giving a disgusted look. That wasn't spilled milk like he thought it was. "Dark, did you pee the bed?"   
  
He turned around and looked at him, shaking his head. "No, I got nappy on!"   
  
"You look pretty full there... How much water did you drink last night?"   
  
"Two bottle..." Dark looked confused at him, not believing that the stain on the covers was because of him.   
  
"Okay, well I think you peed the bed so I'm gonna change your diaper And then get the sheets washed, alright?"    
  
Dark nodded and started walking to his little room that was kind of like a nursery. It had little things of all kinds in there ranging from toys to binkies to blankets and even a crib for when Dark was feeling too small for proper functioning. Anti liked those days because Dark got so cute and his OCD was nearly gone. He was a simple delight and it always made Anti happy to see him like that, even if he was crying because of a problem that was as simple as a toy getting lost when it was actually just underneath him.   
  
They both walked into the room and the first thing that Dark did was flop onto his knees and then his side, rolling onto his back. He did it every time and it was because Anti had gotten him an arm-knitted green Ohhio blanket. Ohhio yarn was very thick and super soft yet durable and is known to be one of the softest blanket materials in the world.   
  
The caregiver got down a diaper, the wipes, and some baby powder, setting on his knees in front of Dark. He put the items beside the other and undid his diaper, sliding it off of him. He took some wipes and wiped him down, soon placing a fresh diaper underneath him with some baby powder on it and closing it up.    
  
"Good job, Dark," he told him with a bright smile, putting the diaper in a grocery bag and sealing it off. He then used some hand sanitizer and watched as the other sat up, starting to stand. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Back ta room," he replied, making his way out and to the bedroom where the empty tray was.   
  
Anti went to his dresser and grabbed a blue shirt for Dark, following after him. "Lift your arms, bub, you forgot your shirt." He took off Dark's current shirt and threw it into the hamper across the room, quickly putting on Dark's new shirt. "There we go. I'm just gonna change the sheets now. Can you take the tray downstairs in the sink, please?" He grabbed the tray and plopped it in Dark's hands.   
  
The little just nodded, a bit spaced out. The words that Anti said were triggering an attack but his medicine was fresh in his system. He blinked a few times and started walking towards the entrance of the room.   
  
Meanwhile, Anti put the pillows on the floor and started taking off the covers and sheets, revealing the white mattress. A thud of a tray was dropped followed by a scream. Anti's head whipped around so fast he could have gotten whiplash and potentially broken his neck.   
  
There was Dark, on his knees, clutching his head and the tray on the floor beside him. Anti rushed over and touched his shoulder but received one of the hardest punches he's ever gotten in his life. "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" Dark yelled, balling up his fists and looking angry at him.   
  
Anti fell to the floor and fought his consciousness with everything he had, tasting blood heavily. He didn't know what was bleeding but he knew it hurt. Carefully, he looked up at Dark and sat up, feeling his head spin. "Dark, it's me, Anti! Calm down! I'm sorry!"   
  
"You liar! You're never sorry! You hurt me and raped me and called me names and locked me up to die!" Tears ran down his face before he clutched his head again and screamed.   
  
Seeing that was his only distraction, Anti got up and ran past him, going to the bathroom. He got out a needle and took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, soon going back into the room. "Dark, please believe it's me, it's Anti, I saved you..."   
  
The demon turned to him and saw the needle, having another bad memory. He froze and Anti approached him but all Dark saw was the maniac who locked him in the closet and beat him until his vision was red with his own blood. He began to back up into a corner, telling him to get away but Anti still neared him.    
  
Once Dark was in a corner, he did the next best thing and kicked Anti's shin, watching him fall and groan. He went to run but Anti grabbed his shirt, forcing him to stay. Another scream tore through the room, a shriek of mortal terror that nearly left both their ears to bleed.   
  
"It's just me, Dark, calm down," he said again, getting on his knees. As he did that, Dark swung another punch but it only hit his chest. He gave a huff, the hit knocking a bit of wind out of him. Anti grabbed the other's wrist but he got knocked in the nose. The bigger one sat up, noticing Anti was down and wrapped his hands around his neck, starting to cut off his airway completely.   
  
Anti had mere seconds to act and they would run out completely.   
  
His thumb fumbled to get the orange cap off the needle but it finally popped off. Dark's screaming was starting to get quieter in his ears and his vision was getting a blurry brown, almost white in a weird way. He acted with one of the only tricks he knew and spat blood into his face, watching it splatter all over him. But it made everything worse and Anti found himself starting to tingle and numb.    
  
"I HATE YOU! DIE!" Dark screamed, starting to shake him a bit as his tears rolled off his cheeks and onto Anti's near-purple face.   
  
Using the only strength he had left, he used his arms to lift his shirt slightly and stick the needle into his lower side, quickly pushing in the liquid. He took the needle out and felt himself cry as it fell from his hand. Dark's face looked so betrayed and he knew that it would be the last face he would ever get to see on his only beloved...   
  
"I love you," he choked out, feeling the darkness consume him. Seconds later, Dark fell next to him, both unconscious. One was in a mere sleep, about to wake up in an hour or two while the other was taking his final breaths, dying in the arms of his lover without either of them knowing.   
  
After an hour and a half, the older male got up, rubbing his eyes. A small groan left his parted lips and he sat on his knees, seeing Anti there. He gave a gasp and shook him, not knowing what else to do.   
  
"Daddy?" he asked, shaking him harder. "Daddy? Daddy, wake up... Daddy, wake up!" he yelled, shaking him harshly. He began to panic, seeing no response coming from the other demon. "Daddy, wake up, Daddy!" he pleaded, tears starting to roll down his cheeks again.   
  
He was heartbroken, seeing his daddy beaten up and unresponsive... He didn't know what to do but he felt a strange feeling wash over him so he just went with it. Weirdly everything felt different and he looked around, looking down at his lover again.   
  
"Anti?" He took a shaky gasp in, quickly checking his pulse.   
  
But there was nothing beating.   
  
"Antisepticeye, you bastard, this isn't funny! Wake up!" Clenched fists of anger wrapped around the male's shirt and shook him, trying to shake him back to consciousness, but once he noticed the hand marks around his neck, he stopped. The heartbreak was suddenly unbearable and he was choking, suffocating in his own pain that was nothing of that compared to how Anti lost his last breath into the hands of his own sadistic, mentally deranged lover. The only thing he could do in the moment was sob, clutching above his heart and lowering his head to sob into his lover's shirt.   
  
"No, come back, please... I'm sorry, Daddy... Please, I love you so fucking much, Anti... I'm sorry..." He hiccupped and sniffled, beginning to break down right then and there. He couldn’t handle the pain of knowing he was the murderer of the only man, of the only person, whoever loved him like that.    
  
But something made him stop... And the voice was all too familiar...   
  
"Dark?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did on this because I love it a lot. I know some of what Dark was saying was hard to understand but please try to understand that when somebody age regresses due to trauma, they mentally and physically lack the ability to do things out of a certain age range.
> 
> Dark is about... 3 or 4 in this and can walk, talk for the most part, feed himself, and still understand normal everyday conversation with the ability to reply, only in small talk. Small talk being 'weawwy' for 'really' and 'I no wike vat' for 'I don't like that'. Small talk is talking like a kid would. Even though the mentality of the age regressor is that of a 3-year-old's, the intelligence is still there for the majority. Some age regressors don't know big words and others do, it just depends on them. Dark does for this but there are no big words used.
> 
> If you are more interested in learning about age regression versus age play or age regression in general, feel free to leave a comment and I will more than happily explain!


End file.
